


Coming Out

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Series: Victuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, This Was Written At 4am Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: Yuri knew he had to face his parents now he's retired to Japan, but how would they react to having a not-straight son? It wasn't something that had ever been talked about before. Post episode 9.





	

It only dawned on Yuri as he was walking up to the street his home was on that he'd have to confront his parents.  
Sexuality wasn't a topic that was necessarily taboo in his household, it was just never talked about. Honestly Yuri didn't know where his family stood when it came to this sort of thing.  
Grasping Victor's hand a little tighter, he took a deep breath. 

"What's wrong?" Asked Victor. 

"I have to talk to my parents...they didn't even know I'm -" hesitating to find the right words, Yuri looked up. "Uh....not straight?" 

Smiling, Victor looked ahead. "I don't think you need to worry." 

Easy for you to say, thought Yuri. They're not your parents. 

As they walked through the doors, cheers greeted him straight away. He felt blessed to have a family like this, allbeit crowded at times, he felt blessed. 

Amongst all the commotion, Yuri hadn't found a second to sit down with his parents yet til the next morning; there had always been another person in the room or something to attend to. 

The early morning meant the start of a work day and so Yuri found his parents eating breakfast while idly chatting, looking up to Yuri as he walked in. 

"Food, son?" His father asked while offering him a plate. 

Sitting opposite to his parents, he spoke up. 

"Uh, I guess you guys already know this. But, ah. Ahem, what I'm trying to sa-" 

"Bacon?" His father interrupted, oblivious to the nervous tone in his son's voice. 

"Ah no thanks. What I'm trying to say is...I'm not straight." 

Yuri couldn't bring himself to look at his parents, he felt like if he did it would solidify that he's said it out loud. 

"Look at us," he heard his mother ask. 

As he raised his head, he saw her scowl. His heart dropped. 

Shaking her head, she scolded Yuri. "Why did you say no bacon?? Are you eating Yuri?? You better not be trying to lose any more weight, if I see one more Kg off of your tum, so help me god. I will force feed you ev-" 

"Did you hear what I just said just now??" Dazed at the reply, he didn't expect to get scolded over food. 

Chuckling, his father replied. "You've announced your love for Victor on national tv,"

"You've also kissed on national tv!" His mother added. 

"Yes, that too. And then there's the more subtler things between you two, like how close together you sit. Honestly, son, we're not idiots."

"You're alright with this?!"

"Of course we are. Now please, have some bacon."

Yuri felt like crying, he couldn't have felt happier. He felt so loved by his parents, truly he was blessed. 

As he began eating his portion of bacon, yuri's sister walked in. "If Victor hurts you, I'm going to shove his gorgeous face into the ground." 

Trailing behind her came the man himself, "If anyone hurts Yuri, it's gonna be the walls he keeps smashing into,"

The room erupted into laughter as Yuri buried his face in his hands and groaning. He was surrounded by love but also surrounded by idiots, his idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I start by saying it's 4am and I'm so sleep deprived at the moment, so please excuse the poor writing. 
> 
> This is actually somewhat similar to how I came out to my family. I hadn't announced my love for someone on national tv, but I did come out as my dad was preparing dinner. I was so scared, and his reply to me was like "do you want mashed potatoes or should I cook rice?" 
> 
> My mum's reaction was sweeter albeit not as funny as my dads. My mum just smiled, hugged me, and said it doesn't matter what I am so long as I'm happy with whoever partner I am with. 
> 
> Blah blah I love my family. I can imagine Yuri has a similar sort of family, the thing that matters most to them when it comes to Yuri is that he's happy.


End file.
